


Good Boy

by BoStarsky



Series: Kylux Porn Adventures [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux is being a dick by being nice, Kylo is a slut for validation, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Kylo squirms and Hux loves it.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are then, another addition to my shitty porn collection. I’ll probably keep writing these until I get better at smut, it might take a while.

“Well done, Ren,” Hux isn’t in the habit of doling out compliments, that way when someone does earn one is even sweeter, and Ren really does deserve the praise. They’ve been victorious in battle, Ren and his knights leading the troops to conquer the rebel base. Exceptional work and he needs to make an example of it to the officers gathered in the conference room. “Without your knights our losses would have doubled, well done indeed,”

The masked knight inclines his head in thanks, shifting awkwardly in his seat in a way Hux knows well. He’s enjoying this a bit more than he should. 

“In fact, Lord Ren is an outstanding example of how one should lead their troops and inspire their men to perform at their best at all times,” Ren squirms. “Take a page from his book, watch and learn how it’s done,” Captain Phasma looks strangely at him, a burst of static from Ren’s helmet cuts through the atmosphere. 

“Thank you, General,” he grinds out amongst the staticky coughing surreptitiously placing his datapad on his lap. 

For the rest of the summary he keeps casually praising Ren whenever he can get away with it, taking great pleasure in watching his boyfriend squirm, loudly imagining what he’s planning to do after the meeting. Under the barrage of dirty thoughts and compliment Ren sinks further into his chair until Hux almost expects him to ooze onto the floor like a pile of horny mush. 

Watching his officers file out the door Ren remains seated, for while his robes may cover him his walk would surely give him away. Hux takes his time as well, sorting through messages on his pad until they have the room to themselves. 

“Do you like being called a good boy, Ren?” He puts on his best seduction voice slinking around the end of the table with every ounce of grace he can muster, it’s been a long time since he’s put on this facade. “Would you like it if I told you how pretty you are?” Ren shudders more static erupting from his mask. 

“My beautiful boy,” just as he suspected Ren’s cock is rock hard under his robes, straining against his fly like the gigantic beast it is. “So desperate for praise,” Hux places his knee between Ren’s spread legs, offering. 

Ren takes the bait pressing himself up against Hux’s leg, a loud groan of relief rushing out of him. Thick arms circle his waist pulling him in until Ren can rest his head against Hux’s chest. “Good boy,” he wishes for a moment that he could run his fingers through Ren’s soft hair as the knights ruts against his leg, dripping with desperation for release. 

His own cock throbs with want at the damp heat of Ren’s climax, but there’s no time for that now, the day is nowhere near over yet. He can’t wait until it is.


End file.
